1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to immunoassay devices and the methods for their use. More particularly, this invention relates to chromatographic quick test strips for detection of a ligand in a body fluid.
2. State of the Art
Many types of ligand-receptor assays have been used to detect the presence of various substances, often generally called ligands, in body fluids such as blood, urine, or saliva. These assays involve antigen antibody reactions, synthetic conjugates comprising radioactive, enzymatic, fluorescent, or visually observable polystyrene or metal sol tags, and specially designed reactor chambers. In all these assays, there is a receptor, e.g., an antibody, which is specific for the selected ligand or antigen, and a means for detecting the presence, and in some cases the amount, of the ligand-receptor reaction product. Some tests are designed to make a quantitative determination, but in many circumstances all that is required is a positive/negative qualitative indication. Examples of such qualitative assays include blood typing, most types of urinalysis, pregnancy tests, and AIDS tests. For these tests, a visually observable indicator such as the presence of agglutination or a color change is preferred.
Even the qualitative assays must be very sensitive because of the often small concentration of the ligand of interest in the test fluid. False positives can also be troublesome, particularly with agglutination and other rapid detection methods such as dipstick and color change tests. Because of these problems, so-called “sandwich” assays and other sensitive detection mechanisms which use metal sols or other types of colored particles have been developed.
In the “sandwich” method, a target analyte such as an antigen is “sandwiched” between a labeled antibody and an antibody immobilized onto a solid support. The assay is read by observing the presence and/or amount of bound antigen-labeled antibody complex. In the competition immunoassay method, antibody bound to a solid surface is contacted with a sample containing an unknown quantity of antigen analyte and with labeled antigen of the same type. The amount of labeled antigen bound on the solid surface is then determined to provide an indirect measure of the amount of antigen analyte in the sample.
Because these and other methods can detect both antibodies and antigens, they are generally referred to as immunochemical ligand-receptor assays or simply immunoassays.
Solid phase immunoassay devices, whether sandwich or competition type, provide sensitive detection of an analyte in a biological fluid sample such as blood, urine, or saliva. Solid phase immunoassay devices incorporate a solid support to which one member of a ligand-receptor pair, usually an antibody, antigen, or hapten, is bound. Common early forms of solid supports were plates, tubes, or beads of polystyrene which were well known from the fields of radioimmunoassay and enzyme immunoassay. In the last decade, a number of porous materials such as nylon, nitrocellulose, cellulose acetate, glass fibers, and other porous polymers have been employed as solid supports.
A number of self-contained immunoassay kits using porous materials as solid phase carriers of immunochemical components such as antigens, haptens, or antibodies have been described. These kits are usually dipstick, flow-through, or migratory in design.
In the more common forms of dipstick assays, as typified by home pregnancy and ovulation detection kits, immunochemical components such as antibodies are bound to a solid phase. The assay device is “dipped” for incubation into a sample suspected of containing unknown antigen analyte. Enzyme-labeled antibody is then added, either simultaneously or after an incubation period. The device is then washed and inserted into a second solution containing a substrate for the enzyme. The enzyme-label, if present, interacts with the substrate, causing the formation of colored products which either deposit as a precipitate onto the solid phase or produce a visible color change in the substrate solution.
Flow-through type immunoassay devices were designed to obviate the need for extensive incubation and cumbersome washing steps associated with dipstick assays. Valkirs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,901, disclose a device comprising antibody (specific to a target antigen analyte) bound to a porous membrane or filter to which is added a liquid sample. As the liquid flows through the membrane, target analyte binds to the antibody. The addition of sample is followed by addition of labeled antibody. The visual detection of labeled antibody provides an indication of the presence of target antigen analyte in the sample.
Korom et al., EP-A 0 299 359, discloses a variation in the flow-through device in which the labeled antibody is incorporated into a membrane which acts as a reagent delivery system.
The requirement of multiple addition and washing steps with dipstick and flow-through type immunoassay devices increases the likelihood that minimally trained personnel and home users will obtain erroneous assay results.
In migration type assays, a membrane is impregnated with the reagents needed to perform the assay. An analyte detection zone is provided in which labeled analyte is bound and assay indicia is read. See, for example, Tom et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,241, and Zuk, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,275. The sensitivity of migration type assays is frequently reduced, however, by the presence or formation in the sample of undesirable solid components which block the passage of labeled analyte to the detection zone. Assay sensitivity also declines when migration assay devices are flooded with too much liquid sample.
Migration assay devices usually incorporate within them reagents which have been attached to colored labels (i.e., conjugates), thereby permitting visible detection of the assay results without addition of further substances. See, for example, Bernstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,853. Among such labels are gold sol particles such as those described by Leuvering in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,734, dye sol particles such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,932 by Gribnau et al., dyed latex such as described by May et al., WO 88/08534, and dyes encapsulated in liposomes by Campbell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,017. These colored labels are generally limited in terms of the immobilization methods which are suitable. Moreover, they require a relatively large amount of ligand molecule and can involve expensive reagents, thereby adding to the cost. Thus, there still remains a need for extremely reliable but inexpensive rapid detection devices. There also still remains a need for a highly sensitive assay which can utilize a small sample volume while providing accurate results.